Se vira em 1 post
by Clube Torturadoras de Furuba
Summary: Coletânia de curtas histórias de Furuba criadas pelos membros da comunidade do Orkut " Quero Fruits Basket 24".
1. Um Sentimento na Neve

Um Sentimento na Neve

A neve acumulada nos cantos das calçadas e avenidas e o ar frio que cortava o rosto diziam que o inverno ainda persistia.

Os olhos acinzentados olhavam para o céu que se abria em um lindo dia.

- Sim, em breve a primavera irá voltar!

Era impossível imaginar a primavera sem lembrar dela e aquele sorriso sereno e calmo como as flores de sakura.

Um leve sorriso brotou em seus lábios enquanto caminhava de volta para casa, e de volta para ela.

O inverno não era mais tão frio, nem a escuridão tão escura, a neve que caía não o assustava mais, talvez tudo isso não tenha diminuído e sim ele se tornado mais forte, talvez ele não tenha se tornado mais forte apenas tenha conhecido a si mesmo. Mas na verdade, os motivos não importavam desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado, sua voz calma, seu jeito distraído, seu otimismo acima de tudo, sua forma única de acreditar no melhor das pessoas. Ao lado dela ele se tornava a pessoa mais forte do mundo, mesmo que fosse pouco a pouco, porque ela era como o bálsamo que alivia qualquer dor, o remédio que cura qualquer ferida.

Lamentava todos os dias ao olhá-la a incapacidade de abraçá-la, esse era o único milagre que pedia a kamisama todas as noites. Sim, porque abraçá-la talvez fosse a última forma que ela teria de curá-lo, torná-lo livre de suas correntes, seus medos, suas fraquezas. Sua maior maldição talvez fosse a vontade de tê-la e a certeza de que somente uma outra pessoa poderia fazê-la feliz de fato.

Amar alguém nem sempre significa ser amado, e ele sabia, ela o havia ensinado, existe mais de uma forma de amar alguém.

Ele tinha a certeza de ser amado por ela, de uma forma que precisava aprender a amá-la também, mas seu coração, aquele que estará enlaçado a sua alma não era ele.

Ele sorriu ao olhar para a porta de casa, as lembranças eram inevitáveis de todos os encontros e conversas que mudaram sua vida, pequenas frases que o libertavam continuamente de sua prisão escura que Akky o colocou.

- Não importa. No final eu também sou amado por ela e ela jamais me esquecerá, eu acredito nisso. Aquele gato idiota pode tê-la como mulher, mas nós continuaremos tendo-a pra sempre em nossos corações também.

Ele abre a porta e retira os sapatos.

-Tadaima.

-Okaeri, Yuki-kun!

Aquela voz tão conhecida, aquele sorriso tão esperado.

" não importa mesmo, porque eu também acredito, estaremos sempre no coração dela também."

By Leandra


	2. A dança de Kagura e Yuki

A dança de Kagura e Yuki

**A dança de Kagura e Yuki**

- Nossa Yuki-kun essa sua roupa ficou ainda mais bonita que a da dança anterior. Kagura entra na sala reservada para eles se arrumarem para a festa de ano novo

-Obrigado Kagura. Pela primeira vez vou dançar feliz. Yuki acaba de arrumar a faixa que leva na cintura

-Achei lega essa idéia da Akito de manter a tradição da dança dos EX-possuídos. Assim é uma maneira da gente se encontrar todos os anos e também de não esquecermos do que fomos um dia. Kagura se aproxima do espelho para passar mais um pouco de batom

-Sim, depois de todas as festas que passamos juntos não seria justo justamente no primeiro ano que ficamos livres da maldição ficar cada um em seu canto.

-E o melhor de tudo é que o meu querido Kyon-Kyon vai poder participar. Kagura abre um lindo sorriso ao falar do ex-possuído do gato

-Kagura... agora ele é um homem casado. Yuki fala com um sorrisinho nos lábios

-Bahhh... Para mim, ele será sempre o meu querido Kyon-Kyon SOLTEIRO.

-Como queira. Mas fico feliz de saber que ele e os outros poderão participar da nossa festa.

-Inclusive a futura senhora Yun-Yun... Kagura faz algumas cócegas na cintura do Yuki

-HAHAHAHAH... Não só a Machi, mas todas as outras namoradas dos possuídos e a Tohru.

-Sim, essa festa será a primeira de várias futuras festas. Acho que essa foi à festa que aquele gato imaginou um dia. Deus reunido com seus eternos amigos e com NOVOS amigos...

-Você está certa. Seremos sempre eternos amigos. Com ou sem maldição estaremos sempre juntos. Yuki se aproxima e dá um beijo na testa de Kagura

Toc Tocc

-Já estão todos reunidos na sala. Chegou a hora da dança. Uma das empregadas avisa do outro lado da porta

-Vamos Yuki-kun, chegou a hora da gente abrir o novo ano.

-Sim, e que esse seja o primeiro de vários muito felizes.

Kagura segura forte na mão de Yuki, e ele sente que ela está tremendo um pouco. Para acalma-la coloca a outra mão em seu ombro e eles caminham sorridentes para a sala.

By Dona Kyon


	3. A primeira noite de um Sohma

A Primeira Noite de um Sohma

**A Primeira Noite de um Sohma**

_Haru fazia companhia a Yuki porque seu primo não estava bem. Ele acabara de ter um sonho ruim com Akito e por coincidência o primo tinha ido fazer uma visita.  
Yuki, posso te contar uma coisa?  
Yuki ainda meio sonolento apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, talvez essa coisa pudesse amenizar sua angustia.  
Vou contar como foi a minha primeira vez.  
Rapidamente Yuki despertou e antes mesmo que ele protestasse Haru começou.  
Foi mais ou menos assim... Não me lembro direito, sei que é importante... Não me apego a detalhes.  
Era noite, ela veio ao meu encontro e disse que já era hora. Fiquei um pouco nervoso, porque era a minha primeira vez, até pensei em tomar um chá de erva cidreira para acalmar, mas ela disse que não era necessário, que logo eu iria me acostumar.  
Deixei-a me conduzir, ela era mais experiente nisso. Sim, ela era mais velha que eu.  
Yuki já estava ficando vermelho.  
Logo fui conduzido ate meu quarto, estava escuro, e ela ligou apenas o abajur.  
Deitei em minha cama, e ela deitou do meu lado. Fiquei um pouco preocupado, aquilo não era comum pra mim, mas eu sabia que tinha que acostumar, porque ia continuar acontecendo.  
Nessa hora, Yuki já estava roxo de vergonha. Como seu primo mais novo já tivera essa experiência e ele não.  
A ultima coisa que me lembro foi ela passando a mão em meus cabelos, fazendo cafuné, e falando algumas coisas em meu ouvido. Quando percebi já era de manhã e aquele nervosismo apenas me deixou mais cansado a ponto de cair no sono.  
E foi assim que eu dormir pela primeira vez sozinho.  
Yuki apenas se limitou a respirar fundo e abaixar a cabeça.  
Haru, vamos tomar café..._

By Ju's


	4. A Notícia de Tohru

_Às vezes, é estranho, mas penso, de uma forma totalmente diferente do que eu pensava a tempos. De ser feliz com ela. Eu estou realmente, muito feliz ao lado dela, somente dela, sem os Soumas que me detestaram esse tempo todo, afinal, poucos membros do clã me aceitaram. O Mestre me manda cartas e liga pra ver como a gente tá. A Kagura e o Ri-chan mandam kimonos e doces pra Tohru. Nas cartas, Kagura nunca mencionou meu nome. bah. E já recebemos umas cartas de outros membros do clã também, sem contar com a delinqüente e a garota psiquica. --  
Mas, será que ela é feliz aqui, comigo? Ela largou tudo que tinha, a todos que tinha, e veio construir uma vida nova aqui comigo. Ela me aceitou como o homem da vida dela... Será que ela é realmente feliz comigo? E se ela finge ser feliz? E se a verdadeira vontade dela é voltar lá praquele lugar de novo? Do jeito que ela é.. Ela nunca conta nada pros outros. Eu que tive que perguntar se ela gostava de mim. Aliás, ela nunca deve ter gostado de mim de verdade. Foi só dó. Só dó. Ela fez o que a vó do mestre fez. E se quando eu morrer, ela dizer a todos que está comigo só por dó, por eu ter tido um passado tão amaldiçoado e ter sido o último gato? O último rejeitado? E se..._

- Kyo! Kyo! Kyo! Kyo, eu cheguei! Kyo, eu.. eu.. po-positivo..

- Tohru. Fiz Mochi. P-péra. Que cara é essa? Cê tá rindo, é? Ha. Tá engraçada.

"Kyo franziu a testa"

_  
O que ela quis dizer com positivo, hein? Não entendo. Ela não fala. Ela tá sorrindo. Acho que vô ligar pro mestre._

- Alô? M-mestre? A Tohru tá estranha. Ela não fala.

- C-co-como?

- Com um sorriso estranho no rosto, olhando prum papel estranho com um monte de palavra estranha. Ela veio dizendo algo parecido com positivo...

- Positivo, eh? E esse papel tem um monte de letras...estranhas?

- Eeh? O papel em si já é estranho.

- Kyo.. você... pai... Filhos... Eu... NETOS! Poderei ir em paz agora...

- Péra...

- Tome juízo, Kyo. "Quase chorando" - E o mestre desligou, feliz.

- Tohru, retiro tudo aquilo que acabei de pensar.

**By Ana**


End file.
